New Horizons
by thedreamerswin
Summary: What if Edward didn't come back? Bella never jumped the cliff. What if Bella was turned and she finds the Cullen's again 50 years later only she's going by the name Miley and looks totally different. Read and find out. Sucks at summeries. ExB
1. New Beginnings

11 months and two weeks

11 months and two weeks. That was how much time had passed since that last time I saw the love of my life, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I winced just thinking the name. It still hurt to think about him. I would have gone back into that deep depression I was in last fall if it hadn't been for Angela helping me out and listening, Jacob making me do stuff and Ben, well, and Ben for just being Ben. These were the friends that stuck with me through the depression and pulled me out of it. Every night, and tonight was no exception; I had nightmares and would end up screaming the whole night. Screamed the whole nightlong. Charlie had stopped coming into my room (now), when I screamed. He was gone for a week to a conference in Southern California, so I had the house to myself. So tonight I lay in my bed, alone, waiting for the nightmares to come.

The next day when I got home from hanging out with Angela, Ben, and Jacob, she was there in my room waiting for me. I had just walked upstairs. And there she was, standing behind my front door, waiting for me. She was standing behind my door waiting for me. When I saw her, I gasped. She shut the door. "Hello Bella, I'm going to kill you." Victoria sneered, advancing towards me, her red hair looking like flames erupting from her.

"EDWARD, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed out as much as it hurt me to say. The rest was a blur, she bit me at my ankles, wrists and neck. Victoria drained me of 97 of my blood. Then the fire started, it hurt. It was even worse than when he left me. The fire felt like there was burning hot acid going through my veins. I was screaming and then it was blackness except for the sound of voices.

Jacob must have heard me, because he was in my room holding me in his arms crying "No. Not Bella. No!" It was hurting him almost as much as it hurt me. The Quileute wolves came and then of course Emily. I bet she made Sam let her come in.

"Sam is there anything we can do to save her?" Jacob asked franticly.

"Sadly no, she will become a vampire" Sam was truly sorry, it was evident in his voice. Emily bent down and stroked my face. "Poor Bella. I am sorry for whatever kind of pain that horrid bloodsucker caused you." Emily was so sweet. I would really miss her. "Goodbye Bella." Everyone had said as they left. I was really going to miss them.

I heard a voice announce day 2. Then day 3. Then I could feel my heartbeat slowing down and they knew it too. 3 beats a minute. 2 beats a minute. 1 beat a minute. Silence. Stopped.

I was a vampire and Jacob knew it too. I looked at him with my red irises and he cried knowing that he was no longer able to save me I was now a vampire. The Quileute wolves had left, all except for Jacob.

"Jacob, I am going to need your help with a few things, after I hunt." I told him as I got up to hunt.

"Of course, Bella, anything, I'll wait right here" Jacob told me. I ran into the forest, all I needed was a deer.

I decided to try running. I was very fast almost as fast as… no not him Bella.

I came back to Jacob all done hunting. "All better?" he asked.

"Yes. Ok I have to crash and burn the truck so it looks like I died could you do that for me?" I asked him. "Then because of the treaty I have to leave I understand that."

"Yes Bella I can help you with your truck" Jacob told me.

"Thanks. I have to get scissors and make-up so I don't look like Bella Swan. Then I am going to grab a few things to take with me just a few books, a couple of clothes and shoes, money, my iPod, phone, and my scrapbook." I told him.

"Ok Bella I am going to crash your car by the Forks highway exit meet me there in 20 minutes. Ok?"

"Great Jacob just so you know from now on I am going to go by the name Miley Evans. I just don't want certain people to have any idea who I really am." I told him and looked down.

"Ok but to me you will always be Bella" Jacob told me and lifted my chin up.

I grabbed the supplies I needed at the store. I didn't talk to anyone there. I had to hold my breath to be on the safe side. I took the things and went back to my house real quick. I looked in the mirror one last time as Bella Swan. I cut my hair to my shoulders and gave myself bangs that went slightly below my eyebrow. I put on thick black eyeliner, mascara, pink lipstick, and pink eye shadow then I curled my eyelashes. There I was officially Miley Evans. Bella Swan was gone now. I hurried with my stuff and ran to meet Jacob. He was at the exit waiting for me ready to set my car on fire.

"Jacob." I yelled when I saw him. I was really fast because now I was standing right next to him.

"Bella. You look hot." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake. I guess this is goodbye. I love you and will never forget you Jacob Black." I told him and gave him a big hug.

"Goodbye Bella. I love you too and I promise I will never forget you." Jacob said. We stayed there for a minute hugging then I pulled away and ran.

"Goodbye" I yelled as I ran.

"Bye" I heard him yell as I left.

I had to get a new car, something fast. In Los Angeles, I stopped to get a car. I chose the Grand Prix GTP, it was very fast sleek and black. I filled it up on gas and just drove very fast and far away.

I was driving fast enough that I got to Kansas when I needed more gas for the car. I pulled into a gas station. I smelt vampires. Three of them. I went up to them and introduced myself and explained Miley to them. They were very nice. "I don't have any vampire friends would you like to be friends?" I asked.

Vanessa spoke "Sure we can be a coven not just friends." Vanessa told me and gave me a hug. "I can meet you somewhere if you like" I told them. "Aaden would you ride with Miley and show her where we live please." William spoke. "Ok let's go then Aaden" I said as Aaden and I walked to my car and drove to their house. I was going to be happy with this family.

_Fast Forward 5 years:_

Today is supposed to be my 24th birthday. It should be a happy occasion, instead I am locked up in my room, my choice of course. I was out shopping. For some strange reason I enjoyed shopping now. When I saw him. Edward.

I had gone back to peek on Charlie. He was ok, luckily he had Billy and Jacob to take care of him. I was getting them thank you presents when I saw him. Alice was dragging him through the store. "Edward listen to me, I know you still love her. I think you should at least leave a flower on her grave after all it's her 24th birthday!" Wait did Alice say what I think she said? I can't do this, it hurts. I was gone and out of that store so fast and now I'm in my room. Trying to get a tear to come, which is impossible, so I'm just laying here.

_Edward's POV of this day!_

"Alice why are you doing this to me?" I was really annoyed with her. Today I just wanted to be alone. It was my Bella's 24th birthday, well it was supposed to be. It wasn't because the one time she really honestly truly needs saving I'm too late for her. So my Bella, the love of my life, my la tua cantate (singer) is dead. I'm such an idiot.

"Because Edward, Bella would want you to be happy, at least a little bit." Alice was very annoyed with me. "Edward listen to me, I know you still love her. I think you should at least leave a flower on her grave after all it's her 24th birthday!" I thought she might throw a fit right here. Alice got that blank look on her face. Vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" Why did Alice get a vision right here? "I saw a girl running away. It was just a random vision." I was going to read her mind when I thought I smelled something. Someone. My Bella. No I must be mistaken Bella is dead. How I love Bella so much.

_Fast forward 10 more years (Bella's Pov)_

Today is my 34th birthday. I will be happy! Miley needs to be. Vanessa is throwing me a party. Bella would hate parties but Miley loves them.

Later:

The party was really extravagant. Flowers, balloons, streamers, and party lights. I got a new laptop because Aaden and William were wrestling and the rolled over mine.

_Fast Forward 30 years (Alice POV)_

Today is supposed to be Bella's 64th birthday. It's not a happy occasion again. Our house isn't very happy anymore since Bella died. Edward doesn't talk and rarely leaves his room, we had to drag him out of his room to go hunting it was terrible. Esme doesn't smile as often. Jasper becomes depressed because Edward is depressed. When Jaspers depressed it makes me sad. Even Rosalie is kinda sad. Emmett doesn't make jokes anymore and Carlisle is very quiet now. Our family is falling apart. Sometimes I still think Edward is an idiot for leaving Bella.

I will try my best to make my family happy again.

_Fast forward 5 years (Miley's (Bella's) POV)_

We walked into the office at Bow High School in New Hampshire to get our schedules. Another school another small student body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a yellow Porsche pull in the parking lot. "Hello we were told we get our schedules here our last names are Carringtion and Carrinton" I told the receptionist. "Ah, here they are. Have a good day." She told us as we left the office. I paid no more attention to the Porsche in the parking lot. "Ok guys we have 2, 3, lunch, 4, and 5 hours together, got to go see you later!" Aaden said as he ran off to class. William kissed Vanessa and ran off, they were married so I guess it was ok. Aaden and I were the only ones without mates. "Bye" I said as I hurried to first hour biology.

I walked in handed my slip to my teacher and sat down at an empty desk. 3 minutes later two other students walked in I turned around to glance at them. I wanted to well, scream it was Edward and Alice Cullen. I hadn't seen them in 51 years. Edward came and sat down next to me. I wanted to slap him across the face after all he left me. I had to remind myself Bella was mad at him not me Miley. He introduced himself "Hello my name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?" "Miley Evans. You are a vampire I can tell by your scent. I can also tell by reading you mind, which is my ability that you and I have the same hunting habits and power. " I was being a little rude but I was kind of still in love no mad at him for leaving. He was talking again I should pay attention. "Today at lunch you and your coven sit with us please?" He asked. "Sure we would like that" I was being polite.

I caught up with everyone next hour and explained to them what was happening today at lunch. I barely paid attention during 2nd and 3rd hours I was dreading lunch. During third hour since Vanessa was sitting next to me we had a conversation to low for anyone to hear. "Vanessa I have to tell you something I never told anyone and you can't either" I trusted Vanessa so this wouldn't be a big deal. "Sure Miley anything" "Ok Vanessa I met the Cullen's 51 years ago in the town Forks, Washington where I grew up. I was in love with Edward only he had to leave because I was human and kept getting hurt around him so he left me. They all did, my family. Only I was a different person when I was human, my real name is Isabella Marie Swan. But everyone called me Bella. I had long hair and didn't wear as much makeup as I do now on my eyes. I changed everything when I was turned because I was convinced I never wanted to see him again even though I realized I still love him" I told her. She was shocked. "Miley thank you for telling me that. I won't tell anyone ever." "Thanks, 3 seconds until lunch. Don't tell anyone about me" "Ok" she said as we headed for the cafeteria.

"Hello, I'm Miley. Has Edward told you guys everything I told him. I told my coven everything he told me" "Yes Bella I told them everything." He said. I looked at Vanessa worried. "Bella?" I asked. He looked like he was about to lose it there in the cafeteria. "Sorry she was my one true love. You just remind me of her." Edward said and looked down. "Oh would you tell us more about her?" Aaden asked. Alice started. "Bella was like my sister. My best friend, she was sweet, funny, nice, and awesome. I miss her." Jasper spoke next. "I was never close with Bella like Alice but I liked her a lot she was really, nice and all of the things Alice said about her describe her perfectly." Rosalie spoke next, "Like Jasper I was never really close with Bella but again she was sweet, funny, nice and cool." It was Emmett's turn this would be interesting. "Bella was a total klutz, but she made up for it by making Edward really happy. She was a babe. Bella was really cool and was the only person who could beat me on Guitar Hero III" Rosalie punched Emmett. "Owww! What she was." Emmett told her. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was Edward's turn to talk about me as Bella. "I loved Bella. I left her for her safety, which was a big mistake. I had been gone for 11 months 2 weeks and 3 days. I was going to beg her to take me back I couldn't stand it. I needed her. I had just killed Victoria, the evil vampire who was after her. When I was coming back I got a call from Alice. Bella would be getting off the highway and her car was going to crash and burn. I started driving 250 miles per hour to reach her in time. I was too late I reached there the same time as her father. He understood why I left because of our move to L.A. only it was really Denali and I felt horrible after that I didn't take it so well I sat in my room for 48 years only coming out to hunt. I still really miss my Bella. I still love her with all my heart." Edward told us and sighed.

" Since you shared your story I am going to share mine on how I was turned." I told them. "Ok if you want to," Edward said. "I had just come home from hanging out with my friends. She was in my room. Victoria was there she bit me and I woke up three days later as this a vampire" I finished. The bell rang everyone went off to class.

"Thank you" I told Edward. "For what?" He asked confused. "For getting rid of Victoria" I said and kissed him. I didn't have to breakaway for air anymore. I don't know how I lived 51 years without kissing him but something told me this was going to be hard to do. "Bella?" He asked. As much as I wanted to tell him the truth I told him "No, Miley". "Sorry" He said and ran off to class.

I thought about him for the rest of the day. After school I caught up with Edward "Edward I have…"


	2. Hangin' With The Cullens

Recap:

_Recap:_

"_Edward I have…" _

_End Recap_

I can't do this. I won't ruin 50 years of work to keep Bella and every part of her out of my life. Either way it's to hard. Remember he left. What if when he realizes who I am he leaves again. "A question for you." That was a good thing to say. "Sure Miley, what?"

"Would you and your coven like to come over tonight and hang out?" He thought for a second before answering. "Sure we'd be delighted. Say 7:45?" I wrote down our address on his hand. "Sure see you then. Bye Edward!" I walked off and flashed him my cutest smile.

When I met up with my coven Vanessa asked me "Are you trying to flirt with him?" Is that what I was doing? Oops! Be more careful. I whispered so silently even the guys couldn't hear. "That's what I used to do around him. Thanks I'll be more careful." Was I still in love with him? _Isabella _is. Miley isn't. Tonight is going to be a blast.

Everyone got in the car. Vanessa and I were dead silent. William noticed. "What are you two not telling us?" He bent over and kissed her just like Edward used to kiss, no not me, Bella. "Miley." Vanessa gestured to me with her long arm. All six golden eyes were on me.

"Well?" Aaden was really curious. "I'm really Isabella Marie Swan also know as Bella." Aaden and Williams' jaws dropped. "Nuh uh" I nodded to them as if to say yes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" William asked still shocked. "I was embarrassed because Bella was kind of sad. I was really depressed deep down but I acted happy. I had to for my dad. I was a little happy." Vanessa asked "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Edward and he left. I needed to get over him. No Aaden I don't think I'm telling him. Right now." Vanessa had a confused look on her face. "What?" Did I say something wrong again, or did I trip? It must be the first one.

"You said you are in love with Edward. Are you still?" Vanessa knew the answer so I don't know why she asked. "No, yes, maybe. I have no idea!" I said exasperated.

Luckily we pulled into the long curvy driveway. When we stopped I darted out of the car and ran upstairs to shower.

Technically I didn't need to shower. I guess it was just one of the traits the carried over from my human life. Like how human blood repels me and makes me sick. I was just standing there letting the warm water beat against my chest.

Should I let Edward into Miley's life? Yes but, I should be careful, don't want to get hurt. Again. Vanessa popped her head in and pulled me out of my trance. "Miley it's 7:00 you might want to get ready now." I should get out now anyways. "'Kay thanks!" I turned off the water and dried off.

I chose something… well, Alice will like it. I put on black skinny jeans, a red tube top that went at a diagonal and showed a little of my stomach and red peep toe pumps. Red was ironically my favorite color. My outfit was very unBella. 7:45 they were here. I looked in the mirror one final time. Ready.

I went downstairs to greet the Cullen's. Just as I was about to take my first step I tripped down the stairs. I braced myself for the fall. Just as I was about to hit the ground someone caught me. I looked up to see the vampire who caught me. It was Edward. "You okay?" He asked me. I looked at his beautiful sparkling butterscotch eyes I used to melt in and missed being Bella.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a klutz as usual." I didn't want to get caught so I played my cards carefully. "Hi, you must be Carlisle and Esme. I'm Miley pleased to meet you." I shook both their hands.

"Hello Miley very pleased to meet you too." Carlisle is always so polite. "Hello Miley it'll be fun getting to know you!" Esme is still just as sweet.

They followed us into the living room. I was curious of what people were thinking so I started to read minds while Vanessa and Rosalie, Emmett and Aaden, and Carlisle and William started talking. _Wow. Miley sure is clumsy just like Bella. I miss Bella. Why did I leave her? _Edward's mind was interesting. _Miley's outfit is really cute! I should go shopping with her! It will be lots of fun. _ Typical Alice. The answer is no way! I do not like shopping with Alice. I didn't feel like reading anyone else's minds right now.

It was probably 10:30 when Alice came up with an idea. "Let's go to a club!" Edward groaned "Alice it's 10:30 at night." He really didn't want to go. "So we never sleep. Let's go!" I was not entirely enthusiastic about this idea but whatever got the Bella idea out of his head.

We drove to a club in New York City. We figured if we are going to do this we should do it right. We got there in less than half and hour.

It was really loud but that didn't matter. We started dancing. I danced with Edward. Let's Dance by Vanessa Ann Hudgens was playing. That used to be our favorite song. Edward and I were really close. We danced 'till 3 am not talking occasionally he kissed me but he was slightly hesitant. We all said goodbye and drove back in separate cars (2 in each).

_Esme's POV:_

"Carlisle there's something about Miley that's really familiar do you see it too?" I'm pretty sure she might be Bella. "I know exactly what you mean, I think she may be Bella." That's why I love Carlisle he always knows what I'm thinking. "Exactly but, why would she hide it from us?" Why? Bella was like a daughter to me. "Esme I honestly have no idea."

_Rosalie's POV:_

"Emmett, I think Miley is Bella. I've only seen one person trip like her plus she tripped four times tonight." Why would she hide? "Rose I think you are right, we just have to get her to confess." Emmett has a good idea "Okay Emmett."

_Alice's POV:_

Why did I keep having so many visions of Miley? I only got visions of her like I did Bella. Miley tripped four times tonight. Bella would have tripped just as much. OH EM GEE! Why didn't I realize it sooner? Miley is Bella! "Miley is Bella." Jasper looked shocked. "Alice I am 100 sure you are right!" I'm ecstatic! "I'm so happy, Bella's not dead! But I am mad too after all she didn't tell us!"

_Bella's POV:_

Alice was waiting in my room. She looked mad and happy. She walked up to me and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?" Oh crap busted!


	3. Us

"I have a good reason

"I have a good reason!" I yelled at Alice. She's my best friend and I'm fighting with her over my secret. "What Bella? Please enlighten me!" Ok she was really mad at me and annoyed.

"I'm in love with Edward he said he stopped loving me and LEFT! I had no idea whether he cared if I lived or died and all of you left me too! I was broken!" I was yelling now. "Bella, we had to force him to hunt our family was broken!" Alice was getting madder by the minute. "Sorry, I hurt you guys. I've seen you before I know you smelt me so don't pretend you didn't. It was my 24th birthday and you were dragging Edward through a store!" Alice looked surprised. "That was you?" She asked. "Of course. Good-bye!" I grabbed my purse and ran outside to my car slamming the door behind. I got in my car and drove before she could stop me. I drove really fast. I had no idea where I was going. What an awful 69th birthday.

I saw Alice speeding up behind me. Oh no she doesn't! I hit the gas and drove faster. I made a turn at the last possible second. Ditching Alice. I made several more before I stopped. I had no idea where I was except for the fact I was in New Hampshire. I just broke down right there and lost it.

I was holding my side together in a ball on the side of the road crying tearless sobs. I can't do this. I'll start over again changing my name. What happens then when I meet the Cullen's again? No I can't do that. I made a huge mess of things again. Great job Bella! That's who I am. No denying it because everyone knows that now. What should I do?

I know. I'll just lay here forever. Everyone will forget about me and will move on with their lives without me. I'll eat deer that come by. When it is sunny I'll hide in the trees so I don't sparkle. No one will remember Miley or Bella.

Hours must have passed when a silver Volvo came by and stopped. Someone and I weren't looking at who got out and lay down next to me. "So Bella what are we looking at?" I rolled over it was Edward.

"Sorry." was all I could manage. " I never blamed you. I would have done the exact same thing if the tables were turned. Plus now we are even." He kissed me. "Let's be together forever and every minute of it." I never ever want him to leave me again and I never want to have to leave him again. "Okay Edward. Every minute of forever."

"After a few minutes I had to ask the question the was burning a whole in my mind. "Does everyone in you family hate me?" I hope not but I wouldn't blame them if they did. " No love it isn't possible. Never could anyone hate you." He kissed me again.

Alice rolled down the window in Edward's car. "Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that I hope you can forgive me." I wasn't really ever that mad at her. "Of course Alice you are forgiven, I was never that mad to begin with." She smiled. "Edward I'm taking your car back. Bye guys!" Alice told us as she sped off.

Edward and I just lay there being together his hand tracing the shape of my face and of course we kissed after all we had fifty years worth to catch up on. "Edward if you ever leave my again I'll hunt you down and…" I had no idea how to finish that threat. He chuckled at me a little. " I'll never ever ever ever leave you again I promise. I will not break this promise because I love you more than anything possible or imaginable." He promised and I knew he meant it because he sealed the promise with a kiss.

"See that star right there?" He asked and pointed up. "Yes." Why was he pointing out that star? "That stars name is Bella." I was shocked! "You named a star after me!"

"Of course, you made my night have stars without you my life is like a pitch black night no stars, no moon just sadness." Edward is so sweet there is no doubt about it I absolutely love him. "You are welcome for the stars." He laughed. "I have to ask what were you going to do if you came back before I was turned?" This question was burning a hole in the back of my mind. Would we have been married if he had come back before Victoria turned me?

"I was going to come to your house and beg you to take me back, and then I was going to do this." He got up as I leaned up to a sitting position. Edward got down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand. "Isabella Marie Swan now that I've found you again I don't want to lose you. I never want to be separated from you again. Bella my love, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous sparkling diamond ring nestled in the black velvet.

I didn't even have to think about the answer "YES!!" I jumped up to hug him with so much force we both fell over. "Thank you so very much." He told me in between kisses and slid the ring on my finger. "No Edward, thank you. You've given me what I've always wanted." He looked utterly confused. "What do you mean love?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You. You are what I've always wanted. You for eternity." He sighed with relief.

"Do you want to go home now Bella?" Edward asked me. "Yes please. I'm driving us though." He groaned. "Fine." We climbed into the car. I was going just above the speed limit to bug him. After a few minutes he finally had to ask "Love could we go just a tad faster." I smiled at him "Ok." I floored it. He wasn't ready and slammed into the seat. We were now going 350 miles per hour instead of eighty, which is boring and slow.

We arrived at his house in a matter of minutes. "See I drive much faster than you now." I was teasing him because I remember he used to beg me to go so much faster even though it bugged him when I drove. He couldn't help but laugh. "Yes you finally drive a reasonable speed!" He kissed me as we entered the house. Emmett groaned. "Miley and Edward could you guys get a room it's disgusting to watch you two kiss." He made a face at us.

I turned around to face Emmett. " Ok first I'm Bella. Miley doesn't exist. Second I can guarantee it's grosser when you and Rosalie kiss which is all the time." Emmett grinned. "BELLA!" He said as he gave me a big grizzly bear hug. "Can't. Breath. Emmett." Not that I need to it was just nice to breath kind of like a habit. "Sorry Bells, just so you know everyone kind of figured out who you are. Sorry but if you hadn't of tripped we wouldn't have realized it. But man it was funny!" I hit him in the stomach! "Ow! Jeez what is it with you girls this week I been hit like 50 times." Emmett complained. "No big deal I was going to tell everyone eventually. By the way beat my guitar hero score yet?" Edward chuckled and Emmett pouted. I smiled 'I guess I can take that as a no."

Then we heard screaming coming from Alice in her room. We darted up there to see her pacing in her room.

We met everyone up there. Alice was still there walking around faster and faster each minute saying "No. Not possible. It can't be!" Jasper scooped her up he was looking really worried about her. "What's not possible Alice tell me?" I could tell he was trying his best to keep it together to get Alice to tell him about whatever it was.

"I just had a terrible awful impossible vision." Alice started trembling. "And?" All of us asked her very curious on what she saw. "Victoria." I screamed! Edward started trying to calm me down. I was freaking out. I really wish I could faint.


	4. Plans

Victoria

Victoria! That can't be possible. I buried my head in Edward's shoulder fighting back dry sobs. I was terrified. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective yet comforting gesture. He could tell how terrified I was. I knew he was scared too. Edward was shaking his head in disbelief. "Alice are you positive? I killed her the day Bella was turned."

"Edward how did you kill _her_?" Alice demanded still freaked out. She wanted to just sit there in Jasper's arms. She didn't want to have to see what she saw. I felt sorry for her having to see what she didn't want to see. "I set her on fire." Edward responded. Carlisle knew something you could tell by the way his face looked. "Did you set her on fire? Like you did James?" Carlisle inquired already knowing the answer. I was finally able to look away from Edward's shoulder.

Edward's face had the look he gave himself when he was annoyed and furious with himself. "Ugh! It's my fault she's still alive. I am so sorry Bella." He apologized to me. My mind was still trying to process everything that had just happened. "Edward I don't blame you it was an honest mistake. Mistakes happen especially if you are me."

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked eager for a big fight. "I don't know but we have to hide Bella." Edward told him. Great! He's going to hide me again. "I disagree. I'm not a weak fragile human anymore. Let me help fight what is probably _my_ battle!" I told him. He can be way too overprotective. "No way. You are not fighting." He told me rather loudly. "Why not?" I asked. "You'll get hurt!" He told me. He was being stubborn I can be more stubborn than him. "Edward," Carlisle started. I bet he agrees with me. "You should let Bella help." He finished. "No! She will get hurt. I can't lose you again Bella. I won't be able to handle it." Edward explained. That's why it's very sweet actually.

"Edward you won't lose me. We'll do this together." I told him reassuringly. "Ok, fine. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Ever because you are very pleasant to look at." Edward said. "Ok! I love having you around anyways." I knew agreeing would be the only way to get him to let me help.

"Ok this is the last time I am going to ask this nicely. What's the plan and when to I get to kick some bad vampire butt?" Emmett asked ready to fight now. Rosalie thwarted him on the back of the head. "Ow! Jeez you women are mean this week!" Emmett complained. We all just laughed at him.

"Where is Victoria now Alice?" Edward asked her. "South America and she's after you Edward not Bella. She still thinks she killed Bella." Alice told him as most of our mouths formed a perfect "O". That's right she thinks I'm dead. "How long Alice?" I asked. "46 hours with followers." She told us. "How many?" Rosalie asked. Alice had the blank look on her face she has when she has a vision. "She has 17 but her numbers keep going down. We will need help even with Bella's coven." Alice told everyone. She was right I double-checked the numbers in my head. "Denali?" Esme suggested.

"Ok will they help us after an um, incident with the La Push werewolves and Laurent?" I coughed the last part. Seven pairs of eyes stared at me eager for the story and curious why I was hanging out with werewolves. "Bella?" Edward asked. "Ok. Laurent came back. I was hiking and he saw me. He was going to attack me when the werewolves killed him. Apparently he was Irina's mate. She might be mad at me." I told them. Edward looked at me as if to say, "I still can't believe you were friends with werewolves."

"Ok so Denali is probably a no go. Carlisle will you call them?" Edward asked him. "Sure I will call right now." Carlisle said as he walked out of the room dialing his phone. We tried not to listen. Everyone was really nervous. Even with Vanessa, William, and Aaden we still need help. We were all sitting and waiting for the answer when Carlisle came back in. Edward is rubbing circles into my palm with his hand. "They said they would help us. Denali will be here in a few hours." Carlisle told us.

"Ok but we still need a plan." I told them. My fiancée is in trouble and I want to help. "What if we trick her into a clearing and once she is in the middle we all come in and attack?" Jasper suggested. I like that idea. "Ok. I think that's a good idea any other ideas?" Edward asked. No one else spoke and it was assumed Jasper is the only on with an idea.

"Alice how long do we have until Victoria gets here?" Esme asked worry evident in her voice. She was obviously worried about her "son". "43 hours, 15 minutes she is picking up. She's on her way from Asia." Alice informed us.

"What if we went to Forks? It's the last place she would look and there are plenty of clearings." I suggested as Alice's face went blank. Vision. "Her numbers are down to thirteen including herself." Alice stated. "That's good. Less is better." Rosalie commented. "Bella, Forks is a great idea. If she gets there we can go to the big clearing in the woods and fight." Jasper said. I shivered at the word fight. In my opinion Victoria is the stuff of nightmares. I wasn't 110 sure I wanted to fight her.

Alice looked over at me a devilish look appeared in her eyes. The exact look that she had when Edward and I went to prom. I realized she could see the engagement ring on my hand. I quickly moved my hand and gave her my "Not right now Alice," look. She seemed to understand. I know though the second this is over she will be planning a huge lavish extravagant wedding and not listening to me at all.

The doorbell rang. "They're here." Carlisle said as he got up to go answer the door. We all followed him downstairs to greet the Denali coven.


	5. Denali and Secrets

"Hello, nice to see you all again and a pleasure to meet you…

"Hello, nice to see you all again and a pleasure to meet you…?" The strawberry blonde I'm assuming Tanya greeted everyone and asked me. "Bella Swan nice to meet you." It felt good to use my name again. Tanya's face quirked with confusion it was very obvious she thinks I'm "dead" and not a vampire. "It's a long story to make it short I just found Edward and the Cullen's again after fifty long years." I told her. "Ok no need to explain it's not really any of my business," she started and glanced down at my hand. I knew she saw the ring. I moved my hand away. "I see you and Edward are engaged. Congratulations!" Tanya congratulated us. Darn it. We were going to keep this a secret until the problem with Victoria is over.

Since no one but Alice knew everyone looked at us with looks of surprise and shock on their faces. Even Esme. "Thank you." I told her. "Yes thank you very much." Edward thanked her.

"So what is the plan to defeat Victoria?" One of them asked. Edward whispered "Kate," into my ear. "Thanks." I whispered back to him. "Your welcome." He whispered back. "Well Kate we are going to trick Victoria into a clearing in Forks, Washington and fight her and her 17," "15." Alice interrupted him. "Okay then 15 followers then well, you know. Then she should be gone for good." Carlisle finished. "Okay then that sounds plenty easy. I guess we should go to Forks." Tanya said. "We'll be leaving very shortly we just have to get a few vampires from my coven." I reminded them. "Then let's GO! I wanna fight!" Emmett complained. This time Alice and Rosalie smacked him across the head. "See women are mean!" He complained again. This time everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

We all hurried downstairs and got into different cars. I got in mine and Edward got in his. "Bella come on." Edward called. "Um, nope! My car goes faster get in." I told him. "Edward ride with Bella she's right go with her." Rosalie told him annoyed that he didn't know that already. "Fine." He grumbled as he got in the passenger door. He didn't like it when I drove slow so I decided to bug him again by starting out slow then flooring it. The force pushing him into his seat. "Holy crap Bella! Could you quit doing that every time you drive?" He asked. "Maybe when I get bored with it," I teased him. "To be honest I've always loved it when you drove fast. I have a need for speed, I guess." If I could have I think I would have blushed right now.

"Since we have time what did you do for the 51 long years we were apart?" I asked Edward a little worried about the answer. How awful was he? "Let's see. Other than mourning you and moping I tracked and attempted to kill _her_, told myself I was helping you even though I obviously wasn't, hunted, sat in a ball, banged on the piano keys, played your lullaby over and over again, attempted to go to the Volturi when I thought you died I'm glad Alice stopped me, and told myself I'm an idiot. You?" Edward asked. Wow he had a sucky 51 years away from me.

"I was a zombie until January, made friends with werewolves, screamed at night, fell apart if anyone even mentioned you like when I found everything under the floorboards. Very mature hiding my stuff that's what the kid I babysat in Phoenix did and he was 4. I was turned, got a fast car, learned piano, missed you _a lot_, drove to Denali five or six times. What?" He was giving me a surprised look.

"You drove to Denali." It was more of a surprised statement than a question. "To see you. I would get to your front door see you or someone coming and run. I just sat in front of your house sometimes looking through the windows. I would run because I didn't want you to see me. I don't remember why now. But, one time I thought it would be funny it was Halloween to put some pictures of me on your bed only I used my old face and put myself in a costume using a picture editing program. Sorry about that." I told him now embarrassed. "No thanks. I needed some more pictures of you and I got to beat Emmett up for that." He grinned. I forgot he liked to beat up Emmett. I rolled my eyes. I pulled into my driveway to get Vanessa, Will, and Aaden.

I walked in and called out "Guys! We have to go to Forks, Washington to defeat an evil vampire who is coming after Edward and once she sees me she'll come after me! Oh and Edward knows I'm Bella." I told them. "Ok we'll follow you." William told us. "Thanks see you there." I told them. They all climbed into Vanessa's car. Vanessa read my mind and explained everything to the guys.

Vanessa can read minds and implant thoughts into other people's minds it's a really cool ability.

I pulled out of the driveway when I glanced in the mirror I saw five cars following me. That's good it means everyone is following behind us. What if we lose this battle? What if something happens to Edward or someone else? How will I survive if Edward dies? I've lost him once I can't lose him again. No we'll be fine there are 16 of us and 15 of them. Plus we're stronger. Everything will be fine and the way it should be.

Victoria's hours are finally numbered.


End file.
